zoey101fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Anniversary!
Happy Anniversary is the 44th episode in season 5 of ''Jacob And Zoey '' Plot It's the first wedding anniversary of Jacob and Zoey's marraige. Quotes :Zoey: Happy anniversary Jacob! :Jacob: Happy anniversary Zoey! ---- :Lola: Hi guys! :Zoey: Hi Lola! ---- :Jacob: I made you something! :Lola: Show her! :Zoey: What is it? :Jacob: It's a neckless with my name on it I made it for you. ---- :Zoey: It opens! :Jacob: It also has a note! :Zoey: (Zoey takes out the note) ---- :Jacob: Read it! :Zoey: Okay! Dear Zoey your a wounderful wife I will always be with you even in your heart no other girl on this planet can replace you I will always love you and I really care about you and everyone else on campus even Dustin. Your my little angel I promise I'll always protect you and I love staying with you in your dorm you make me laugh even on a bad day your always there when I need you. I have fun with you and I'll never forget the good times I'll always be your Jakeybare I love you love Jacob. Aww Jacob thank you! :'Jacob: '''Your welcome Zoey! :(Hours later) '' :'Zoey: '''I cannot wait to hear you sing tonight Jacob what song is it. :'Jacob: 'Just A Little Faster by there for tomorrow. :'Zoey: 'OMG I love that song. :'Jacob: 'I'm on! :(While on stage) '' :Jacob: Man I'm glad to be back at PCA. : Song A Little Faster by There For Tomorrow You keep calling it a crash and burn Just wait your turn you might have time to speak There barely was a lesson learned Cause it return no favors back to me I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet But it was never good enough for me I bit the tongue behind my teeth It was never good enough for me Chorus: You said you always keep your word Show me what you're after I thought you promised me the world Tell me what you're after Go on and take it way to far Cause here we are waiting once again You said you always keep your word Show me what you're after Just a little faster Verse 2: Are mine the only eyes that see So steadily this cut and dry routine Even when you're by my side I still need time to feel the company I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet But it was never good enough for me I bit the tongue behind my teeth It was never good enough for me Chorus: You said you always keep your word Show me what you're after I thought you promised me the world Tell me what you're after Go on and take it way to far Cause here we are waiting once again You said you always keep your word Show me what you're after Just a little faster Just a little faster Hold your breath now the bad blood's wearing thin From the pain that settles in when we learn too much to soon Hold your breath now the bad blood's wearing thin From the pain that settles in when we learn too much to soon Chorus: You said you always keep your word Show me what you're after I thought you promised me the world Tell me what you're after Go on and take it way to far Cause here we are waiting once again You said you always keep your word Show me what you're after It was never good enough for me Show me what you're after Just a little faster